Embodiments of the present disclosure disclosed herein are directed to a method for driving an image and an apparatus for driving an image using the method, and more particularly, to a method for driving an image and an apparatus for driving an image using a method that corrects color.
Typically, RGB data, including red R, green G and Blue B, has been used to represent an image and a pixel structure that represents the image on a screen has also frequently used a structure that includes an RGB pixel.
However, to increase screen display quality, data may be converted into an image that includes different colors as main colors, and is displayed through a corresponding pixel structure.
Since the main colors included in each step differ from each other, the brightness of a represented color may be distorted. For example, when an RGB color structure is changed by including a white pixel or by including separate cyan and yellow pixels and then displaying a color, the brightness of the displayed color may increase or decrease compared to a typical brightness, depending on each represented color.
In particular, when a white image and a yellow image are displayed, there is an effect that when the brightness of the white image sharply increases, the color of the yellow image appears darker even though the yellow image may have the same brightness. When distortion due to such image conversion arises, an image different from an originally intended image may be displayed.